


Dirty Girl

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Only a dirty girl likes this game.





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘IT’ nor am I profiting from this.

A dirty girl likes these games. 

Beverly mashes her lips together like that could keep Its tongue from her mouth. 

She is not a dirty girl. She is not a dirty girl like her neighbor. 

His tongue tastes metallic and salty. This is nothing like her one kiss. He is demanding and cruel and searching for fear.

This is the kind of kiss Henry Bowers would give. Bowers would demand more, though. Only a dirty girl wonders how his cock tastes. Only a dirty girl calls it a cock. 

Beverly likes this game. She opens her mouth, a dirty girl.


End file.
